


Pent Up

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, PWP, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has been tired from work for the past three weeks and Aoba can no longer stand it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up

Noiz’s fingers were twisted into Aoba’s mouth, his hair, as his tongue laved against his exposed neck and lobe. Every time Noiz would rut against him, his voice would rise and gentle whisperings prompted him to quiet down less someone hear them. The older male was currently bent over the desk in Noiz’s office, fingers clawing at the wood, his bare ass raised straight up to the cool air. How did it end up like this? That question formed hazily in the back of his mind as pressure mounted in his belly. Ah. He knew why.   
**

“Aoba, you’re heart beat is faster than normal.” 

He barely heard his Allmate’s words. Noiz’s head was currently resting in his lap, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Aoba traced the outline of his jaw, heat rising to his face as the blonde’s eyes fluttered in sleep. Really, the brat was quite cute. Handsome being the better word. His face had grown more angular in the months they had been in Germany. His usual serious face had grown accustomed to showing more smiles and deeper emotions. He really was growing up. 

That was not the issue at hand, though. For the past three weeks they had not had sex. Probably the longest celibacy session they had endured since coming here. And dammit if the brat hadn’t rubbed off on him when it came to stuff like this. Their current arrangement wasn’t helping matters. Nioz’s gentle breaths were hot on the front of Aoba’s trousers. His exposed posture agitated it further. He was so laid open, so bare, and Aoba simply couldn’t resist seeing his lover this way. 

“Aoba, are you alright?”

Ren’s words startled him. He managed a faint laugh. “Ah. It’s just been a little difficult since Noiz has had to stay so late at work.” 

“He certainly has been working hard. It must be tough for you, but please try to endure.”

“Ah. I’ll do my best.” 

And yet that wasn’t going to fix the aching in his groin. He had tried taking care of the problem by himself on several occasions. The release satiated him for a bit but then even the slightest touch from Noiz would send his cock aching. His lover’s mouth was slightly ajar, facing towards him. He imagined that mouth on him now, the wetness of lips and tongue swallowing him whole. Aoba’s head lolled back as he imagined Noiz’s head bobbing up and down between his legs as his teeth nipped at his tip. His tongue sliding into the slight opening, swirling around and lapping up anything the blue male gave him. The lewd noises growing louder as saliva mixed with precum and Noiz ate every exposed bit of him. 

The moan that escaped Aoba’s mouth made him heat up with embarrassment. Damnit, this couldn’t continue. Aoba reached out and sought one of the Usagimadokis sitting on the end table. He tapped it on and it answered with a, “P!” 

“What time is Noiz on break tomorrow?” 

“Noiz starts his lunch at exactly 12:30 p.m, P!” 

“Thank you.” He tapped the Allmate off and tried to stifle the pounding in his cock. 

 

Tomorrow Aoba went to the building where Noiz and his brother worked carrying two home-made bentos. A few knowing stares were sent his way as most of the people here knew about the relationship between he and Noiz. The brat hadn’t exactly tried to hide it whenever they were invited to office parties. 

He rapped quietly on Noiz’s door, opening it and slipping inside gingerly. Noiz’s eyes widened as he looked up from a computer screen.   
“Aoba, what are you doing here?” 

He held up the two bentos in reply and pulled up a chair beside him. “I wanted to see you, of course.” 

“Heh, really?” A sly grin crept onto Noiz’s face. He cupped Aoba’s face in his hand and brought him in for a kiss. Aoba’s tongue flicked out unwillingly and traced the contours of the other’s lips. On carnal instinct, Noiz drew him closer their kisses becoming more heated as he drew Aoba’s bottom lip in and sucked on it. 

“Mmm, Noiz,” came the hoarse whisper. Aoba’s hands sought refuge in the scruffy locks of his blonde hair drawing him as close as humanly possible. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered into his ear. “It’s been tough these past few weeks.” 

“Ah,” Noiz’s deep voice made the pit of Aoba’s stomach bounce. “Sorry. I’ve been neglecting you.” As if in apology, Noiz’s tongue ran across his palette creating a tickling sensation. Aoba moaned into his open mouth. Their tongues lapped at the other’s in almost some sort of feral dance.   
Aoba pushed the chair he had been sitting in away and climbed into Noiz’s lap. “Will anyone come for you?” 

Noiz drew Aoba closer, nuzzling into his neck kissing the outline of his jaw and collarbone. “If they do, I’ll just send them away.”

Aoba was too far gone at this point to worry about someone catching them in their frottage. Noiz smelled to damn good and his inhibitions were fading fast. “Sorry. I’m not going to be able to hold back.” 

“Good, because I wasn’t planning to.” 

Noiz suckled at the base of his throat, his tongue swirling over the bob of his adam’s apple. Suddenly he felt something pinch him. Noiz sank his teeth in deeper as he continued to suck and lick. There would definitely be a bruise.   
“Mmm, Noiz now people will know what we’ve been up to!” 

Noiz silenced him with a kiss. Gentle fingers slid up underneath his shirt and sought his nipples. He thumbed them gently while continuing to suck and bite on his neck. Aoba’s voice rose involuntarily as the stimulus continued. He ground his hips into Noiz’s lap creating some friction.   
“Noiz, please…” 

Hands playfully lowered theirselves downward. Fingers stopped just at the bridge of his pants. “If you don’t make your wants clear, Aoba, I won’t know what to do.” 

Noiz’s voice was like silk, his breath tickling the inner of Aoba’s ear. “I want..you,” was all he managed to croak out.   
He gasped as his earlobe was sucked into Noiz’s wet mouth. “Noiz..!”

“What do you want?” 

Aoba was putty in Noiz’s hands as he twirled his earlobe with the tip of his pink tongue. “Please touch me!” 

Noiz wasted no time after that with sliding Aoba’s pants down and stroking his already leaking member. “Noiz, you’ll stain your suit.” 

“Don’t care.” He took the beading precum onto his fingers and stroked it onto the rest of his cock. The slickness made it easier for Noiz to work him faster and soon he was clamping his teeth into his shirt to keep his voice quiet.   
“Ah!” Noiz thumbed his slit, grinding his finger gently into it. Aoba’s back arched and Noiz had to wrap a steady hand around him to keep him from falling. He fumbled open the nearest desk drawer and withdrew a small bottle. 

“You keep stuff like this at work?”

Noiz shrugged like having lube in his office drawers were perfectly normal. “It’s for emergencies.”   
“What if someone saw?!” 

Noiz just popped the cap open and poured some on his fingers. “It came in handy today, didn’t it?” 

Aoba didn’t have a reply for that. 

“Lift your hips up.” Noiz ordered and Aoba complied. Noiz slid his coated fingers to the tip of his ass and gingerly pushed one inside. 

“Mmm, ha!” Aoba squirmed at the foreign object but from many practice sessions, Noiz knew how to work his fingers so that Aoba loosened up quickly.   
“Stand up and bend over the desk.” 

Aoba did as he was told and soon Noiz’s slender fingers were twisting in deeper, spreading him farther. He heard the sound of a buckle and then something hard and wet was pressing against his backside. Aoba braced himself up on his elbows, belly quivering from anticipation. This was certainly a lewd sight. 

Aoba gasped as he felt the tip of Noiz’s dick penetrate him. His piercings made the sensations all the more pleasurable. Aoba stuffed the tips of his knuckles into his mouth to stifle his moans. 

Aoba rutted backwards as Noiz thrust forward. A powerful pounding sensation rocked through his body as the blonde ground into him. He clawed and scratched at the desk as he was mercilessly pounded into. 

“Fuck,” he heard Noiz grunt. “Aoba, you look so fucking sexy right now bent over my desk.” 

Aoba could only gasp out a response. He was so close. So close and Noiz just kept ripping through him. His body rocked against the wood, spit covering his entire fist. 

“Noiz, mh, ah! I’m cl-ah!” 

Noiz seemed to be reaching his limit as well because his thrusts came quicker and more erratic. Soon Aoba’s vision blurred as his whole body spasmed, his toes curling as he shot white streams of cum onto the brown wood. Noiz came a few moments later, gasping hard as he spooned into his back. 

They barely managed to reseat themselves as exhaustion overtook them. Noiz kissed and stroked his hair as he tried to calm down. But for the first time in nearly three weeks, he felt satisfied. Aoba allowed Noiz to take a tissue and clean him up. Cum was dripping down his legs and there was even some on the top of Noiz’s working space. 

Noiz saw the guilt on his face and stopped him before he muttered out an apology. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean it later.” 

Soon, Aoba reluctantly kissed him goodbye and slipped back out the door. If only he could have avoided the snickers and stares that came after…

**Author's Note:**

> written for @goldpiilot on Tumblr


End file.
